1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a communication device and a small-size multi-band inverted-F antenna element therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of wireless communication technologies, a variety of wireless communication products are continuously being promoted and innovated. To satisfy user demand for multimedia applications, mobile communication devices require higher data-transmission speeds and larger amounts of data transfer. However, since the design of current mobile communication devices has being becoming lighter and thinner, the clearance region of antenna elements is relatively limited. Therefore, it is a critical challenge for antenna designers to design a planar, multi-band, and small-size antenna element.